


Dick Flapping Free in the Water

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Dave go skinny dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Flapping Free in the Water

“Hey, check it out, there’s crawfish here.”

Dave points the flashlight away from the path and into the creek, effectively forcing you to look at this thing he wants you to look at. You stop and turn to oblige him.

The water is shallow enough that you can see to the bottom of the creek. It’s all rock of various shapes and sizes. It mostly appears to be one large rock with the occasional pit or crack. In some places though, like where Dave is pointing, there are several pebbles under the running water. It reminds you of gravel, except there’s a lot more brown than gray.

Sure enough, on top of the rocks there are a handful of little creatures that look like small brown lobsters. “What did you just call them?” you ask, more interested in that than the actual creatures.

“Crawfish.” He speaks slowly and deliberately, as a teacher would to a student, but he doesn’t look at you. “They’ll pinch you if you’re not careful. Dare me to catch one?”

“No, I really don’t care. It’s just that normal people call them crayfish.” You turn away from him and continue following the creek south. You think you’ve indulged him enough in his stupid fish. The flashlight is bright enough that you can see the next few feet at least.

Dave doesn’t move the flashlight for you, not that you expected him to. “Whatever, I don’t want to argue about language,” he says as you step out of the flashlight’s range. You expect to hear more words as you pick your way carefully along the rocks, but all you hear is the wind and the bugs. You take a few more steps before your curiosity about what he’s doing overwhelms your idea of ignoring him.

You turn around just in time to see him with one hand covering the end of the flashlight with one hand so the light shone almost red through his fingers. In the other hand, you could just barely see one of the crayfish wriggling.

You don’t know what his plan was, but when he groans you suppose you foiled it. “What gave me away?” he asks.

You don’t have an answer for that question, so you just ignore it. “Dude, put it back. Can crayfish even breathe out of water?”

He shrugs and takes a look at it, as if he’d be able to tell if it’s breathing. Then apparently he decides he doesn’t care anymore and replaces it in the water. With both hands free, he adjusts the flashlight to hold it properly. The sudden light makes you both squint. Dave’s eyes take a few moments longer to adjust without his shades; you convinced the stupid dork to leave them in the RV because it’s night time and all.

With that incident behind you, you continue following the creek. The more you follow it, the more it looks like it would be more of a river if it would rain. Judging by the color of the rocks you’re walking on, you’re pretty sure the water usually runs over them. To your understanding there’s been a draught here this summer, so that makes sense. You’re not really surprised by this.

That is, you’re not surprised until you cut through a clump of bushes and find a lake on the other side. Like the creek, it looks like it’s normally deeper and wider, but it still looks pretty deep and pretty wide. Actually, that’s an understatement; you can’t even see the other side of the lake. You wonder just how deep it is.

You look over at Dave and you think he’s probably thinking the same thing. The way he’s holding the flashlight makes you think he’s trying to see to the bottom, which you can’t. You pick up a pebble and throw it out to the middle before you realize that won’t actually help. Dave snorts, but otherwise he ignores it.

“So, how about we swim?” he finally asks. He shifts his weight onto his left foot, and you think he’s preparing to kick off his shoe. That’s about as eager as he gets for anything, and it’s not a bad idea so you shrug and say sure.

You kick off your shoes and pull of your socks in unison. The pebbles are painful on your tender feet. You grimace as you try to adjust, and eventually just stand on top of your shoes awkwardly. By the time you pull your shirt off, Dave is unbuttoning his jeans.

He surprises you by pulling off his boxers along with his pants.

You stand there dumbly for a minute before you realize you’re staring. You shut your mouth and raise your head to meet his gaze. He’s smirking at you and you know him well enough know exactly what he wants to say. You straighten up and meet his challenge like a man. You unbuckle your belt and let your shorts drop, and you only hesitate a second before shucking off your boxers as well.

Dave props the flashlight up on one of his shoes so you can actually see as you swim. After a second of thinking about it, you drop your glasses on top of your pants. You didn’t realize how much pressure was on you until did that. Now your vision is too blurry to see the curve of Dave’s ass walking ahead of you. You can almost kid yourself that his vision is blurred too, so he can’t see the details of your body.

You hesitate before stepping off your shoes and onto the rocks. They still hurt your feet, so you move slowly and gingerly. Dave reaches the lake by the time you’re a yard away from your clothes. You watch him test the water with a toe and decide its fine as he steps in. The water only reaches his ankle, but as he continues toward the center of the lake it rises up his shin and past his knee.

When you finally reach the water, you see Dave reach a point where it’s suddenly deep enough to swim. He switches from walking to swimming gracefully enough. You try to remember that point as you wade through the water.

You fail to remember that point. You’re caught by surprise when you take a step and there’s nothing under your foot. The shock isn’t exactly pleasant, but the water isn’t a bad temperature at all. With your entire body submerged, you’re a lot more comfortable. You hear Dave laughing and realize he’s been treading water, waiting for you to catch up instead of just swimming ahead.

You splash water in his general direction, which immediately shuts him up. You start laughing then, until Dave splashes back, and a splash war begins.

The splash war turns into a sort of wrestling match when you try to trip him so he falls under the water. You fail, of course, mostly because it’s probably not possible to trip someone underwater. But when he tries to grab your shoulders and you start kicking at each other and bumping into each other, you keep feeling skin on skin and you remember that you’re both naked and you blush.

Your thigh brushes against his crotch at one point, and you pull your leg away to avoid more contact like that. It loses you the match though. Dave manages to place one hand on your shoulder and the other on your head and dunk you in the water.

You didn’t get a chance to inhale before you were pushed under the surface, so you hold your breath and your lungs hurt. You start kicking at him and struggling to get back up to the surface. He probably only holds you down for a few seconds, but it feels longer than that. When he lets you go, you automatically find the surface and start breathing heavily.

Dave, the jackass, starts laughing at you. “Man, can you really not hold your breath underwater for longer than two seconds?”

“I can when I’m prepared for it,” you counter, getting your breath back. “That wasn’t fair, you caught me off guard.”

“Yeah, I bet I can still hold my breath underwater longer than you though.” He starts bobbing slightly, probably eager for some more competition. You’re more than happy to give him what he wants.

Together, you count to three and draw in deep breaths. As you sink under the water, you have a strategy. You reach the bottom and somehow manage to get into a sitting position on the lake floor. You never could open your eyes underwater, but you’re sure Dave just ducked under the surface. This way, even if you give in at the same time you’ll take longer to reach the air.

You count carefully, exhaling a tiny bit every five or six seconds. You reach thirty five before you run out of air, and forty six before you have to surface.

Taking deep breaths again, you find your bearings and you don’t see Dave.  At first you think he probably beat you again, but you don’t see him under the surface either.

When you do see him, he’s sitting in the grass near the end of the lake. You look back over to the rocks where you left your clothes, but you don’t see them.

“Dave, you shit!” You swim toward him and he laughs again. By now you’re really tired of hearing that dumb little snicker.

You reach a point where you could be walking, but you stubbornly refuse to. Even when you’re pretty much laying on the ground to remain submerged, you only stop swimming when you get to a point where your dick is no longer flapping free in the water and you struggle to keep your butt under the surface. Dave watches you with amusement, his own clothes folded neatly next to him. You don’t see any sign of your own.

“Where did you put my clothes?” you ask grumpily. You would ask how he even pulled that off in less than a minute, but you want an answer to the first question first.

“They’re around, don’t worry.”  You start looking around again in case you missed them. “Aren’t you going to get out of the water?”

You stop your search to give him a dirty look. “What do you mean around?”

“I mean I literally just threw them around and I don’t know where they landed.”

“Even my glasses?” It comes out less intimidating and more whiny than you would’ve liked, but you don’t really care as Dave shakes his head and plucks your glasses off the top of his pile of neatly folded clothes. You take them gratefully, careful not to get them wet as you put them back on. Then you remember you’re supposed to be angry at him for putting you in this situation.

With a sigh, you prop your chin on your hands and try to think about what you’re going to do. Well, obviously you’re going to have to search for your clothes, but you don’t want to let Dave have the satisfaction of watching you run around naked while he just sits there fully dressed. But he’s fully undressed, so maybe that changes things…?

Fuck it. You might as well get it over with anyway. You finally decide to stand, apparently surprising Dave. His eyes widen as you step onto the grass and shake some of the water off. His gaze on you is a little embarrassing though. You start really wishing you had something to cover yourself with.

You realize that you actually do have something you could use. Before Dave can catch on (or in other words, before you really think it through), you snatch his shirt out of his pile. He scrambles to grab the rest of his clothes as you thought he would, but you don’t go for them. Instead, you put his shirt on. It sticks to your wet skin, but at least it makes you feel a little less exposed.

You sit down next to him and cross your legs, and you feel like you’ve won. You notice Dave placing his hands in his lap strategically and think you’ve definitely won. He definitely doesn’t look like his usual wannabe cool self, and he doesn’t sound like it either when he says “So, when am I getting my shirt back?”

“When you find my shirt,” you reply coolly.

“No, that won’t work. I think I want it back now,” he says, trying to imitate your tone and probably pulling it off better than you did.

You simply shake your head and cross your arms and look away. Dave responds by grabbing the hem of his shirt and starting to push it up.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” You try to bat his hands away, but that just lets him pull up your shirt farther. “Dave, seriously this is getting homoerotic.”

The struggle over the shirt results in you falling on your back and Dave falling on top of you, but at least he pauses then. “The past half hour has been homoerotic, dude. Come to think of it, the past year and a half has been pretty homoerotic.”

You’re both silent as you reflect on this, and Dave makes another attempt at removing your shirt. It’s easy to resist though, when your weight is holding down the back and your arms are free to bat his hands away. He grabs them and pins your wrists down by your head, but that distracts him from getting your shirt off.

“Yeah, definitely homoerotic,” you gasp.

Dave raises an eyebrow. “Does it bother you?”

You’re not so sure it does, but how do you say that casually when you’re being pinned down by a naked dude? You move your shoulders in the best approximation of a shrug you can, and you look away.

“So it doesn’t bother you when I do this,” he says out loud, confirming it. You don’t deny it. “Does it bother you when I do this?” He grinds his hips onto yours unexpectedly, making you gasp. Your body gives you away by grinding right back.

With a smirk more evil than any expression you’ve seen on his face all night, Dave drops down. Your chests are almost touching and you can feel his breath on your skin. He doesn’t say anything though. You wonder if he’s lost his courage, or just his voice. When you catch his eyes flicking down to your lips and back up, there’s no doubt of what’s on his mind.

You consider it for a handful of seconds, and then you have another ‘fuck it’ moment. “Can I?” you ask, and you lift your head slightly, almost enough to meet his lips. That motion seems to give him his confidence back. He presses his lips to yours and

yeah, this doesn’t bother you at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you care, but I call them crawdads  
> and I actually went out to a creek to shine a flashlight on it to see how it looked so


End file.
